A Blackmailed Prom
by Simon Seville
Summary: Right before the beginning of the year prom, Brittany brakes up with Alvin. Now who is he going to go to prom with? In the end though, blackmaing is always the answer.  This is not an Alvon fic. At least I don't think it's going to be.
1. Brake Up

**Hey guys! Don't you hate it when an author updates then you realize the story they update is not the story you wanted? Well, I'm gonna do that to you guys just to annoy you! Okay, not really. The reason I'm writing this is because it has been in my imagination for way too long, and I really want to get it on paper.**

**This may or may not be an Alvon fic. For now though, it's gonna start off brotherly. I do know that much. Until the later chapters, you'll just have to see!**

**PS, they're in the 9****th**** grade. Also, there might be some minor swearing, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy! (First part Alvinettyish…)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**_page brake_**

Brittany Miller, the head cheerleader, and most popular girl in Tomas Edison Middle School walked down the halls with a quick and angry looking stride. Her ice blue eyes now had a darker appearance to them showing that she was angry. Her beautiful auburn hair looked messy as if she hadn't cared what she looked like that morning. Her normally rosy cheeks were now a dark shade of red and he hands balled up into a first. He eyes were squinted and her head was held high.

Students parted the hallways as she walked by as if she was a movie star on the red carpet. Everything seemed as if it was a movie. Students would stare as she walked towards her destination, while others just whispered and gossiped.

Brittany was in fact furious. The reason? Well, Alvin Seville, quarterback of the football team, and most popular boy in school, (also known as Brittany's boyfriend) had supposedly cheated on her with some blond _bitch_! Rumor had it that while Alvin was at football practice, he went to go hang out by the cheerleaders. He was suddenly memorized by one girl's beauty that he went up to her and started flirting with her. He told her how pretty and elegant she was. Then he told her how much better she was than his current girlfriend. _Then he_ _kissed her_! The nerve!

When Brittany got to Alvin's looker, he was looking in a mirror with a comb fixing his hair. Typical. Brittany rolled her eyes before slamming his locker shut from the front.

"What the hell? Brittany?" Alvin asked somewhat mad.

"Don't what the hell me! I should be the one throwing around that word!" She partially yelled.

"What'd I do?" Alvin asked, obviously confused by this girlfriend's behavior.

"_You cheated _on _me _with some _blond bitch_!" Brittany said coating almost every word in acid.

Brittany now had just about anyone who was in the hall's attention.

"Okay Brittany, _she kissed me_! I would never cheat on you! Especially right before prom!" Alvin yelled.

"Oh, I see! You're only dating me so you won't have to be alone on prom night!" Brittany crossed her arms, her head high again, with her back to Alvin.

Alvin was now furious.

"Brittany, I did not mean it that way and you know it!"

"Oh sure, you wanted me to break up with you so could get another prom date! You were only dating me to ump your "cool" factor." Brittany said rolling her eyes.

"GET OUTA MY FACE!"

"WHY? SO YOU CAN DATE SOME BLOND TRAMP?"

That was the last straw for Alvin. Rage was bubbling inside of him. Everyone in the hall was watching like it was some kind of soap opera. Alvin couldn't take it anymore. Before he could stop his actions, he balled his hand up into a fist and hit Brittany in the face.

Brittany looked up at Alvin in shock. Tear were threating to flow down her face, while blood was slowing coming out of her nose. By now, some students had rushed to aid Brittany with her bleeding nose.

Alvin couldn't believe what he just did. He just punched his girlfriend in the nose. What the hell was he thinking? He was only 13! He was definitely too young to have so much anger inside him that he punch a girl! Great, now she's going to hate him for the rest of his life. Punching? Really? Alvin should have handled things like Simon would. He should have just told Brittany he was sorry, even though he knew he wasn't wrong. He should have never let things escalate like they did. But no, he let his stupid actions take over him like a robot.

"Brittany…" Alvin started, "I am so sor-."

"SAVE IT ALVIN!" Brittany said holding her nose while her friends stood beside her, "WE'RE THROUGH! AND YOU CAN _FORGET _ABOUT GOING TO PROM TOGETHER!"

And just like that, Alvin was single. He hadn't been single since 4th grade! Not only that, he was either going to have to miss the prom, or he was going to have to find another date. And quick! But, who wouldn't have a date to the prom already? The prom was this Friday, and today's Monday!

'_I'm screwed!' _Alvin thought miserably. '_No girl is going to want to go to prom with me since I just punch Brittany, and I'm pretty sure that everybody has a date by now. What person wouldn't have a date by now?'_

Alvin hit his fist on his locker before storming off.

**_page brake_**

'_5 more minutes till lunch' _Alvin thought.

Right now, he was in global studies. The most BORING class on earth.

"Sometimes, people felt as if WWII was going to be eternal-." Mr. Reynolds was interrupted by Alvin.

"THIS CLASS IS ETERNAL!"

There were a few snickers from the other students.

"Alvin, I will see you in detention." Mr. Reynolds said giving Alvin the look.

"Hey, what else is new?" Alvin said sarcastically.

_Rinngggg!_

Student gathered their books and rushed out of the class room.

"Don't forget, your homework tonight is to read pages 123-130 in your text books about WWII!" Mr. Reynolds called.

Alvin quickly hurried to his locker to he could put his books up and start asking girls to the prom. There had to be someone who still didn't have a date right? Surely some girl wanted to go but didn't have a date. Even if she was nerdy, he wouldn't have to hang out with her. At least he could say he had a date to the prom. He didn't have to tell with whom. Now, who was nerdy, and could keep their mouth shut?

Jeanette! It was perfect! She definitely didn't have a date, and she was pretty, _and, _she knew how to keep her mouth shut. Perfect!

Alvin quickly threw his books into his locker before running off the lunch room. He got his food and paid for it before finding the purple-clad chipette. He found her, Simon, and Theodore sitting together. Alvin sat his tray down next to Jeanette.

"Hello Jeanette!" Alvin said slickly.

"Hey Alvin." She said taking a small bit of her sandwich.

"Hey, Simon, Theodore, could you please go away for a second? I wanna ask Jeanette something. Alone."

Simon and Theodore looked at each other before reluctantly walking away from the table.

"Um… why'd you have them?-"Jeanette was cut off by Alvin shushing her.

"Let me speak." Alvin said his finger over her lip.

Jeanette nodded before letting Alvin speak.

"You don't have a date to the prom right?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, but-."

"Good, cause now you have a date! We can go together!" Alvin said throwing his arm in the air.

"Alvin, I-."

"I only have a few conditions. First-."

"ALVIN!" Jeanette yelled trying to be heard. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but, I don't want to go to prom with you."

Alvin felt like a rock had just his stomach. Great! Now who was he going to ask?

"Why not?" I Alvin said somewhat offended.

"There's only one person I wanted to ask me to prom, and that not going to happen." Jeanette said sadly looking down at her tray.

"Why, is it Simon?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah… he's sooo cute! Ugg! Why do all the gay ones have to be the cute ones!" Jeanette said plopping her head down on the table.

Before Alvin could same another word, Principal Talbot walked in the lunch room. Everyone got real quiet. Brittany and her friends were standing by him. Mr. Talbot had a grave look on his face. One that said I'm going to kill you. (But, doesn't he all ways look like that?)

Alvin gulped. Crap! Because Brittany went and ratted him out, he was probably going to get suspended. If that happened, then he could go to the prom! That would suck. The beginning of the year prom was one of the biggest events of the year! Only losers would miss it!

"Alvin Seville," Mr. Talbot's voice boomed. "In my office. Now!"

Alvin gulped again.

**_page brake_**

Dave and Alvin sat in Mr. Talbot's office in an award silence. Mr. Talbot was the first to speak.

"Mr. Seville, as you know Alvin has recently punched Brittany Miller. But, I would like to know why. Wouldn't you?" Mr. Talbot said putting Alvin on the spot

"Yes I would." Dave said glaring at Alvin.

Alvin explained his story. After what felt like forever, Alvin finished his story.

"Are you going to suspend him?" Dave asked.

"PLEASE DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO MISS THE PROM!" Alvin cried.

Mr. Talbot looked at Alvin and Dave.

"Why should I let you go to prom Alvin?" Mr. Talbot asked finally.

"Because… um… I'm really sorry…"

"Well, don't tell me that, tell Brittany." He said rolling his eyes at Alvin. "Tell you what Alvin. If you are willing to take triple detention, then I'm willing to let you go to the prom. BUT! You have to apologize to Brittany, and start seeing a guidance counselor twice a week. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Alvin said weakly.

"Good. You may leave."

**_page brake_**

"If I ever get a call saying that my son punched someone ever again, I will make sure you get suspended. Understand me?" Dave hissed when they got out of the principal's office.

"Yes Dave." Alvin said looking down.

"Good. Now go back to class." Dave said more calm than before.

**_page brake_**

When I Alvin got home, he was kind of glad he had detention. And hour and a half of silence can really help you think up a plan in order to have a date to prom. He even made a not book page about this… hm…

Facts:

Jeanette wants to go with Simon

Eleanor and Theodore are going together

Brittany is out for obvious reasons

Any other girl that doesn't have a date is going in a group or doesn't want to go with me cuz I punched a girl.

People who aren't going to prom:

Jeanette

Sam

Simon

Tammy

Suzie

Grace

Shelby

Parker

Brendon (Simon's crush. :P)

Caroline

Dot time!

….. 5!

Plan to black mail Simon! (At least he's already gay… but he's my brother! :P)

Make sure everyone knows he's gay

Tell Dave that he was the one who let Alvin explode the school

Buy Simon a new laptop (Not enough $)

Show everyone baby pictures

Send an email telling everyone his password

Send email to a teacher and say something mean

/\

Bingo!

**_page brake_**

**Okay! Good, bad, you just murdered my brain?**

**What do you think? If you guys like it enough, I'll continue it, and if not, then I'll just remove it and keep it for myself! Mawhahaha!**

**Yes, Simon is gay in this story, (but he has no feeling s for Alvin what so ever. As mentioned in Alvin's notes, he has a crush on my OC that no one knew about Brendon! :)**

**So, leave a review (If you have something nice to say) and tell me what you think! **

**(If you are going to talk about my grammar and how bad it sucks or how bad my spelling is please keep it to yourself. I hate nothing more than someone telling me my grammar is bad. You know who you are. Yes you! :P)**

**Ok, I'm joking with you guys. But seriously, it just annoys me. So, I'm going to shut up now and let you guys review! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. The Time for Action is Now!

**Hey yall! Thanks so much for the review guys! I was kind of nervous to post this story at first… oh well! Thanks for your positive feedback! You rock! **

**PS- Sorry for the long wait. I know this is a lame excuse, but I've been really busy to update. Also, I'm just lazy. **

**_page brake_**

Alvin stayed awake for the rest of the night. Sleep was not going to be on his side tonight. All he could even think about his plan. Running it over and over in his head to make sure that there're were no flaws. That nothing could go wrong with his plan. If he left out even the tiniest details, everything could be over. No loop holes and nothing that could be used against him. It was perfect.

After his detention, he could go to the mall and a dress, wig, shoes, and other "items" that could make his brother look more feminine. If only shopping for girl clothes without a girl could be less awkward.

"Hi! My name is Alvin Seville and I'm going to buy a bra today! Yep! Cause every guy went into Victoria Secrets to buy a bra. (Most guys just go in there to gock at shirtless women. Hey, he did it too sometimes. But, he never went in there to go and buy a bra…)

It was around 5 in the morning before Alvin fell asleep. When his alarm clock went off, Alvin felt like he was dead. He had only gotten 1 and a half hours of sleep! Goodie! Global studies is going to be fun today!

"WWII happened because Hitler-."

"I'd like to HIT HITler!"

"That's double detention!" Alvin thought mocking Mr. Reynolds. He rolled his eyes before reluctantly getting out of bed.

Alvin went downstairs to go eat breakfast with his family. Cereal? Again?

'_If I eat anymore Honey Nut Cheerios, I'm going to turn into Buzz!'_ Alvin thought.

"Morning Alvin." Dave greeted.

"Meh." Was all he had to say.

Breakfast went by mainly in silence. When everyone was done, Alvin went upstairs to brush his teeth and get dressed. When the boys were finished getting ready they said good bye to Dave and waited at their usual corner for the chipettes.

When the girls got to the corner, Brittany had a splint on her nose.

'_I didn't punch her that hard did I? I couldn't have broken her nose? Crap!'_

"How's your nose Brittany?" Theodore asked.

"Broken." She replied flatly.

'_Crap'_

On the walk to school, Brittany kept her distance from Alvin. Theodore and Eleanor walked together taking about what they were going to wear to the prom. Simon and Jeanette made small talk.

"Is Brittany's nose really broken?" Simon asked with concern.

Jeanette leaned over to whisper in Simon's ear. "Not really. She wants to make Alvin think he did and feel bad for her. She says it's "to teach him a lesson". And, to get symphony votes for prom queen."

"Oh."

**_page brake_**

The chipmunks and chipettes entered the school hallways which at this point were filled with prom king and queen posters. The teens suppurated from each other going to their respective lockers. When Alvin got to his locker he got his books ready for his first class of the day. Algebra. Yuck!

'_Who even invented math?' _Alvin thought. _'It's the worse subject on this earth. Well, besides history. When in my life am I going to be held gun point and asked "When did WWII start and end?" Yep! That was going to happen soon in his life!'_

"Alvin." Mr. Talbot snapped Alvin out of his thoughts. "I want you to apologize to Brittany after A block in my office."

"Yes Sir." Alvin responded somewhat guiltily.

**_page brake_**

"Now, remember, d=√(x2-x1)+(y2-y1). This means that in order to find the distance, you take your value x…" (Sorry if I got the formula wrong. I don't want someone telling me it subtraction you idiot, not addition. Oh… I suck at math! :D)

"Did you know that when you put a giant X next to a P you get a dead face?" Alvin blurted out sarcastically.

"Detention." Ms. Spiniolas said flatly.

"When will you teachers sing me a new song?"

"Do I need to make it double?" The teacher yelled. When Ms. Spiniolas yelled, that meant you better be quiet or something bad would happen to you.

"No." Alvin said quickly.

"Now." She gave a sharp look to Alvin. "As I was saying…"

**_page brake_**

Alvin walked up to Mr. Talbot's office.

'_Yippee! Now I get to talk to Brittany! Oh the joy! Don't you just love when you hate the person so much at the moment but then end up feeling bad for what you did to them? I do!' _Alvin thought miserably.

When Alvin walked into the room, Brittany was sitting in a chair in front of Mr. Talbot's desk. Another one was placed next to Brittany's chair. Alvin took a set in it before letting Mr. Talbot speak.

"Alvin," He started "is there something you wanna say?"

"Brittany," Alvin said facing Brittany, "I'm really sorry for punching you in the nose. I know I shouldn't have and that hitting is wrong. I really hope that you can accept my apology."

"Apology accepted." She said flatly.

Mr. Talbot looked at them both before giving a nod of his head. He let them out of his office. Alvin looked at Brittany before speaking.

"Did you really accept my apology?" Alvin asked with shock.

"No! And, I never wanna have to look at your face ever again. Understand me? Don't answer that. Listen for the next 30 seconds. Nod if you understand."

Alvin quickly nodded his head before letting Brittany speak.

"Good. I don't want you near me. I will file a restraint order if I have too. I don't like the fact that you hit me or cheated on me. You men are all the same! You treat girls like where your slaves. I am sick of you men just walking all over us girls! Where's the respect? You think that it's okay to cheat on me just because you wanted a date to the prom? I think not. And furthermore, if I ever see you looking at me, thinking about me, or find out that you're doing anything me related, I will come and cut off your balls. Do I make myself clear?" _(When I re-read this I don't remember putting that last statement in there! XP)_

Alvin nodded again before Brittany walked away.

'_Love you too!' _Came more sarcastic thoughts.

**_page brake_**

Alvin sat in detention counting how many detention slips he had gotten so far.

1 from Ms. Spiniolas

2 from Mr. Reynolds

Weeks worth from Mr. Talbot

'_Maybe I'll set a school record for most detentions ever!' _Alvin thought as he rolled his eyes. _'I'm soo board! Maybe I'll just doodle!'_

Alvin started to draw what he wanted Simon to look like. Auburn hair, rosey cheeks, warm smile, no glasses, skinny figure…

Boy, he was describing his ex-girlfriend pretty well. Maybe in his mind he still wanted to be with Brittany even after she was so mean to him. Who knows? Oh well, not my problem!

'_Crap, I'm thinking about her! Good thing Brittany can't read minds. Oh gosh…' _Alvin thought.

_(I have given Alvin so many friken detentions in this story, I lost count of how many weeks, and what time he gets out. So if you're one of those people who keeps track of every single detail, I'm sorry if I'm sorry if I say the wrong time. Also, I'm a very lazy person, and have no effort to find out what time I let him get out. Did I even give him detention time? Oh well, let's just go with 4:30! And that is the end of my sphil!)_

4:30! Yeppie! Time to blow this joint!

Alvin quickly drove to the mall. Hurray for learners permit! He found a parking spot and headed straight for Victoria Secret. Once inside he couldn't help but look at all the half-naked women. Where did they get these models? They are hot! Alvin looked around for a few more minutes for the women before realizing everyone was starting at him like he was a pervert. A blush spilled across Alvin's face before looking for a bra.

Now what size would fit his brother?

'_How do bras even work? I mean why can't the just say this is a small, and this is a large? What's with the letters and the numbers? Oh look at these lace panties!' _Alvin's mind began to wonder. He picked up the lace panties and started to laugh. So that's the size difference between girls and boys.

"May I help you sir?" A young woman asked. She looked to only be 19.

'_I can definitely handle an older woman.' _

"Um, yeah." Alvin said as nonchalant as possible. "I'm looking for a bra for my br- bread maker… she's um really hot…" Alvin stuttered. Did he really almost say brother? And bread maker. Wow... this is going to be fun.

"Your bread maker?" The woman asked confused.

"Yeah, she my um… my personal bread maker. Do you have a bra for a girl with a chest as big as mine?" Alvin asked.

"So she's flat chested?"

"Yeah… let's go with that." Alvin said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well, then, she'd probably want a big under band and a small cup size. How about a 38 A?" She asked. (I don't know what size a 15 year old boy would wear so just go with it!)

"Sounds good." Alvin replied. He really had no idea anyways.

Once he had the bra, he paid and left that store as soon as possible. Time to go and find make up. Alvin walked into Macy's. He nearly gaged at the smell of the bath bombs mixing with the perfume. He found the make section with ease.

Alvin picked out some pink lip stick, along with some brick rose colored blush. (Google the color. It's really pretty.) Alvin looked over at the eye shadow. What would be best to go with Simon's eyes? Let's see there gray, so what color goes with gray the best. (I kept typing gay instead of gray right there… O.o)

He walked over to one of the women that worked there.

"Um… excuse me, miss." Alvin asked.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"What color eye shadow would best go with gray eyes?"

The lady looked around before finding some different shades of gray and black.

"I think this would be good. You should use the black near the eyes and get lighter with the gray as you move up. This'll create a smokey eye."

"Okay, thanks!" Alvin said. He quickly walked off to find any other make-up he'd need and the headed off to pay. Now off to find the dress.

Alvin looked through rows and rows of prom dresses. None of them seemed like they'd look good on Simon.

'_Or in this case Simmons.' _Alvin laughed at his name for his soon to be feminized brother.

After about 30 minutes of searching, Alvin was getting frustrated. No wonder girls stressed out so much on trying to find a dress. This was madding! What… what time is it?

'_Crap! It's 5:47! If I'm not home soon I'll be dead meat.' _ After a few minutes of searching, Alvin decided on a short, but not to short pink dress. It was strapless, and a small silver flower where the dress flowed out from.

http:/www. prlog. (Use the link to find the dress. Take out spaces.)

After paying for the dress, Alvin decided to head home. He could always find everything tomorrow anyways. When he got home the next day, he could talk to Simon about his idea. If he hadn't convinced Simon, there was still Thursday to convince him.

When Alvin did get home, he went upstarts to hid all of the stuff he bought. Dinner was soon gonna be ready. Alvin laid down on his bed. Life was good.

**_page brake_**

**Okay! I finished this chapter. Sorry for the long update. I'm sorry if I made any guys feel uncomfortable with this chapter, but that's what I bring to the table. Yeah, I had a comment for a lot of stuff. One thing I thought of is, where the heck is Alvin getting all of this money? Who knows, it's Alvin. For all I know, he could've robbed a bank…**

**Anyways, hope you liked it, and don't for get to **

**Review! **


	3. The Conversation

**I'm backkkk! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and subscriptions everyone! **

**_page brake_**

Bra- check

Wig

Corset

Pantie hoes

Dress- check

Make up- check

Shoes

Jewelry

'_Okay, I'm almost half-way there to getting what I need.' _ Alvin thought as he looked over his list of things he needed. Now how was he going to plan this out?

'_Let's see… detention gets out at 4:30…it takes me about 15 minutes to get to the mall. So that makes it around 4:47ish once I get parked. I might just start with the shoes and jewelry first. They'll be the easiest. I think I'll go with silver on the shoes and necklace. Pantie hoes… CRAP! I'm seriously gonna have to go BACK to Victoria Secrets? DAMN!' _Alvin threw his notebook in the air.

'_Why did I not think of this when I was already in there? Stupid pantie hoes and corset. Now for the wig, I can always go by the costume shop down on Ridgeway. This'll work. So by looking at my time, I'll take 30 on the shoes and jewelry, 10-15 on the corset and pantie hoes, and 10-15 on the wig. It'll be 5:50ish by the time I'll be leaving, and it takes 10 minutes to get home, so I'll be back by dinner. Sweet!'_

**_page brake_**

After dinner, Alvin decided to break the news to Simon.

'_Oh how I hope he's in a good mood…'_

"Hey Si, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Alvin asked once they were upstairs.

"Sure, what'd you need?"

"Let's go in my room and talk about this. It might take a while anyways."

With a nod, Simon followed Alvin into his room. They both sat on his bed getting comfortable. Alvin turned facing his brother.

'_Well, here goes nothing…'_

"Have you ever wanted to dress up in drag?" Alvin asked bluntly. _'That wasn't the greatest way to start the conversation…'_

"What?" Simon asked clearly offended.

"Well, I just thought that maybe you wanted to dress as a girl to try new things." Alvin said trying to avoid eye contact with Simon. This wasn't starting off too good.

"If you're trying to make fun of my sexuality, then I'm leaving." Simon said looking at Alvin with a death glare.

It hadn't been that long since Simon had come out. Alvin knew Simon didn't like to talk about his sexuality, and he certainly knew that Simon would not tolerate jokes about it either. To Simon, this conversation was crossing the line. If Alvin was trying to make a joke of him, then he could forget about whatever he was going to do.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Alvin said raising his hands out in front of him. "What I meant was… um… have you ever wanted to see what it would be like to be a girl. You know… um… talk with em and stuff. See what goes on in their mind?"

"Um… not really… Alvin where is this conversation going?" Simon asked losing his patients.

"Do you want be to be straight forward, or-."

"Just tell me!"

"Okay, okay, pushy." Alvin said crossing his arms. "I need a date for the prom, and since Brittany just broke up with me-."

"For. Get. It. There is no way you're making me your prom date! You know, making fun of me for being gay is one thing, but trying to force me out of the closet to everyone in the school is another!" Simon crossed his arms too and looked down. His face was red from anger and embarrassment. He couldn't believe that his brother wanted him to do something like this!

"Come on Si! You're not doing anything this Friday night! How about you spend it doing something fun for once? All you ever do is read and study! We have all our lives to be adults! Why not spend our youth partying?"

Simon looked away from Alvin.

"And what's in it for me? I'm not going to have to kiss you or anything?" Simon asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"What? GROSS! I am NOT going to kiss you! And I don't expect you to either! That's sick!" Alvin said almost horrified.

"Okay… now that that's um… out of the way… uh… why are you asking me?" Simon asked blushing hard.

"Well… because, no girl wants to go with me since I punched Brittany in the nose. All the girls who don't have dates are going in a group. Jeanette said that she wanted you to ask her even though she knew that was never gonna happen, and Eleanor and Theodore are going together. You were the only person left to ask without me losing my dignity."

"You mean what's left of it?" Simon questioned rolling his eyes.

"Haha, very funny. Not." Alvin replied sticking his tongue out Simon. "So… will you do it? I already picked out a dress, make-up, a bra…" Alvin's voice got quiet at the end.

"YOU BOUGHT A WHAT?" Simon yelled burring his head in his hands.

"A bra…"

"AND YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR IT?"

"Come on! It can't be that bad!"

"I am not wearing a bra! And besides, what made you so sure that I was going to say yes? I could say no, and let all that crap you bought go to waste." Simon said calming down.

"Because, I happen to know you're school e-mail password. And I happen to know how to compose a pretty insulting and inappropriate e-mail to all of our teachers, or our whole class. I'll let you take your pick." Alvin replied smugly with a smirk on his face.

"You-you wouldn't." Simon stuttered.

"I would. I already have it pre-written. Wanna hear?" Alvin asked trying not to laugh.

"I don't know if I wanna of not!" Simon said resting his chin on his hand. A look of stress was evident on the younger brother's face.

"Well, here's how it goes.

Teachers—

I think/know that you guys are the most repulsive, and disturbing people in school. You tell us not to cuss in school, yet I see you, Mr. Reynolds cussing every time something bad with your computer happens. By the way, people over 40 really shouldn't make you with their brother's ex. It's not cool dude. Also, I happen to know that you, Ms. Bime had sex with our 2nd grade science teacher. Don't try and hide it. When you walk, it looks like you're trying to keep a gun from falling from your skirt! And don't get me started on Mrs. Letcher! You-."

"Ok! I've heard enough!" Simon yelled. There was no way he was going to let Alvin send that e-mail!

"Wait, do you wanna hear the one I made up for a class?" Alvin asked almost laughing at Simon's un-comfortableness. Honestly Alvin was just making this up off the top of his head.

"No no! I'm good! I'll be your prom date. Just please don't send that e-mail!"

Alvin smirked at Simon. Oh blackmail! Sweet, sweet blackmail! Not only did Simon think he was going to send an email like that, he also now had a prom date. Take that Brittany!

"So… what do you want me to do? Or what should I do as your prom date?" Simon flushed. He didn't like the thought of him and Alvin going to the prom together.

"Easy. Show up as my date, don't make a fool of yourself, and maybe flirt with Brendon." Alvin could help but laugh at the last thing he said. He could easily feel the embarrassment vive Simon's body was giving off.

'_Karma is a bitch. It's gonna bit me in the butt later…' _

Simon stared at his brother in shock. How did Alvin know that he liked Brendon? Was it really that obvious? Brendon wasn't gay, Simon knew that. But, sometimes it was always nice to look at his body. The way he walked and how he was so smart, it drove Simon crazy. Simon was always afraid to change in the locker rooms since he and Brendon had PE together. The thought of getting an erection while staring at his crush would not be good. So, to stay on the safe side, Simon decided to change in the bathroom stall. Was it cramped? Yes. Was it safer? Yes.

"H-how do you… when d-did you… wh-?" Simon couldn't speak.

"You really should be more discreet with gazes. You don't think I don't notice how you look at Brendon with that look on your face." Alvin chucked.

"I… um…" Why was speaking becoming so hard?

"You know that he's straight right?" Alvin asked almost teasingly.

"Yes, I know that! But at least I'm friends with him! It's not like he's Mr. Popular… so that's a plus right?" Simon argued.

"Sure. Whatever you say. But, look at it this way. You get to flirt with him, and he'll never know a thing! See, we both get what we want! Aren't I great?"

"No, you're annoying and a doof." Simon said as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Well, that's all I needed to talk to you about. Thanks Simon!" Alvin said joyfully.

"Yeah, yeah. But, don't ever put me in a situation like this ever again. Got it?" Simon replied sternly.

"Got it!" And with that Alvin shoved Simon out of his room.

**_page brake_**

**Chapter 3 is done! Woot woot! I'm on a roll here! Thanks for all my reviewers and favorites! Makes me very happy! **

**Half Dime, I like my ANs too! :P Yes, I laugh at my own jokes… is that weird? O.o Maybe I should see a shirk… **

**Oh well! **

**Review please! :D**


	4. And the Plot Thickens

**Hiiii! I have been super busy and I won't be able to update as quick until summer! Busy, busy, busy me! :P I'm really hyper right now. (But, I'm writing this AN on 3/5/12 (Which BTW is March 5, 2012 or Monday! :D) Oh happy days! Anyways, buy the time you guys are reading this it might be like 2 weeks later so yeah! Story time!**

**Enjoy! **

**(Also it's Wednesday today. In the story I mean)**

**(PS! Theodore is walking behind Alvin and Simon. They're a few feet in front so he won't hear anything!)**

**_page brake_**

"Hey, Simon did I mention that I need to come and shop with me after my detention?" Alvin asked the next morning which the chipmunks were walking to school.

"Umm… no… And why do I have to come with you? And, anyways, I have to study for a test tomorrow." Simon replied looking down at his brother who rolled his eyes.

"News flash Sir Dorks Alot, I'm pretty sure you would pass even if you hadn't studied in the first place. Besides, I need you to come with me because I need your shoe size-."

"9 ½." Simon said flatly.

"Then how big is your chest Mr. "I'm so smart"?" Alvin said with a smirk.

"Who measures their chest?"

"Girls when they try to figure out their bra size." Alvin joked with a laugh.

"Haha, very funny." Simon retorted sardonically. "But, in case you haven't noticed Alvin of the Blackmails Seville, I'm _not _a girl."

Alvin put his hands on his face dramatically while turning to his brother. "Noooo! Really? I never noticed! So that's why I've been calling you my brother all these years!"

"If you're gonna be sarcastic with me, the answer is no, and we can now end this conversation."

"Okay, okay, okay. Fine. But, seriously, will you please just come with me to the mall after I get out of detention?" Alvin entreated. **(There were a lot of commas in that sentence…)**

"If it'll get you off my back, I guess so." Simon replied with a sigh of defeat.

"Great!"

**_page brake_**

"So, I like, am so gonna win prom queen with my new boyfriend!" Brittany bragged in front of her friends while looking in the mirror in the girl's bathroom. Her friends were surrounding her as they all applied a fresh coat of lip gloss and mascara to their own face. A little touch up before English never hurt anyone.

"Who's the new lucky guy?" Brittany's friend Cristina asked.

"Dylan McCoy!" Brittany squalled. Her friends' eyes widened with shock.

"No way!" Lizzy yelled.

"Yeah way!"

Dylan McCoy happened to be one of the most popular boys in school next to Alvin. He was the linebacker of the football team **(Does anyone know what that means because I have no idea. I'm gonna assume it's important!)** and super strong. Dylan had dark brown hair with sparkling hazel eyes. His skin was tanned to a golden perfection from being out in the sun from playing football, and his teeth were as white as a marshmallow, and as straight as a ruler. He had a definite 6-pack and muscular arms. Almost every boy wished to be him, and almost every girl wanted to date him.

Despite being Mr. Popular, Dylan had one main enemy. Alvin Seville. The two had butted heads since they meet in 4th grade.

**_page brake_**

Dylan first moved to Hollywood when he was 9 years old. He was going into the 4th grade, and had just moved onto Pinecrest, the street Alvin and his brothers lived on.

"Why don't you go meet some of the kids around here Dylan." His mother encouraged. "Who knows? Maybe you'll meet someone who goes to Tomas Edison Elementary."

"Cool! Thanks Mom!" Dylan called as he ran off into the neighborhood.

He soon ran into Alvin, his brothers, and the chipettes hanging out in the chipmunk's front year playing basketball. He stood on the other side of watching them play for a few minutes. The pink chipette soon caught his eye. He watched her interact with the others.

"Alright! That's 5-0! Could you guys at least try? This is sooooo boring!" Alvin cried as he caught the basketball.

"We told you we didn't want to play." Brittany yawned as she looked down at her nails.

"Yeah, well… um.. you could have said no, you know." Alvin said with a cheeky grin.

"We did say no! 7 times." Eleanor replied rolling her eyes.

After watching, Dylan decided to go over and meet these kids. He crossed the street before running to meet them.

"Um… hi. My name's Dylan. I'm new here." He flashed a quick smile at them.

"I'm Alvin Seville-"

"The annoying , egotistical, hot-headed-" Simon started.

"Would you shut up!" Alvin shot Simon a dirty look. Theodore giggled.

"So… you're Alvin Seville the Annoying Egotistical, Hot-headed?" Dylan teased punching Alvin playfully in the arm.

"Whatever." Alvin said scowling.

"I'm Brittany Miller, and these are my sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor." Brittany motioned to her sisters. Jeanette waved shyly while Eleanor offered a simple hello.

"I'm Simon."

"I'm Theodore."

"Cool, nice to meet you guys? So where do you go to school?" Dylan asked turning to the group.

"Tomas Edison Elementary." Simon replied adjusting his glasses.

"Oh really? Neat, I'm gonna go there too. I'm going into the 4th grade.

"Really? We are too." Eleanor said.

"Can we not talk about school? We have 2 more weeks of freedom and I'd like to make them last." Alvin said while spinning the basketball on his fingers.

"Is that all you've got?" Dylan asked taking the basketball from Alvin.

"What are you talking about?" Alvin asked confusedly.

"I meant just spinning the basketball on your fingers." Dylan put the ball on his fingers and started spinning it.

"Pth! I was just doing that!" Alvin laughed.

"Hold on!" Dylan threw the ball up in the air off his fingers and caught it on his other hand. The others looked apprehensively. Still spinning the ball, Dylan lifted his leg and put the ball under catching it in his other hand. He stopped spinning the ball. He put his hands around it and gave it a quick spin throwing it into the air catching it as it fell onto his fingers and started to spin on them once again.

"Wow! That's way better than Alvin!" Brittany replied smugly.

"I know." Dylan said smirking at Alvin.

"Well, anything you can do, I can do better!" Alvin challenged.

"Okay, first of all, I hate that song. Second of all, that was one of the worst come backs I've ever heard. And third of all, you remind me of a raisin… for some reason you remind me of Kin." Dylan shot.

"Why cause I'm tall and handsome?" Alvin spat. Now how was that for a come back?

"No, I think I was going for fake and plastic." Dylan said turning to Brittany who gave him a high five.

"Quit looking in a mirror!" Alvin retorted.

"Oh, you see I would, but all I see is you starting right back!"

"I get it! You're thinking about me so much you see me cause you wanna be like me!" Alvin though he had won.

"Yes, because I would love to become Alvin Seville the annoying, egotistical, hot-headed one! That sounds like fun. You know what else is fun? You falling out of a tree." Dylan said walking away as Brittany followed.

"ONE DAY! ONE DAY DYLAN. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

**_page brake_**

Ever since then, the two have butted heads. So, why did Brittany choose Dylan? It was simple, he was now single, hot, and was he ex's enemy. All she had to do was date him and make Alvin jealous. And since Dylan was popular prom king and queen vote go into Brittany's favor. This was almost too easy.

**_page brake_**

Simon stood outside the Alvin's detention room leaning against the lockers. He looked at his watch impenitently.

'_I hate waiting for him…' _Simon thought.

"Hey Simon!" A voice from down the hall called. Simon turned his head to see who the voice was. Simon's eyes widened slightly and a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Oh, uh… hey Brendon." Simon waved shyly. Whenever Simon was around Brendon, he seemed to get real nervous. Even though they were friends, when Simon realized he had feelings for the boy, he was no longer just a friend. It was unfortunately a one-sided crush.

"So, what are you doing here?" Brendon asked calmly.

"Waiting for my brother to get out of detention." Simon replied looking down. Why was this so awkward?

"Oh, is this about the punching Brittany incident?" Brendon asked.

"Yeah, but, it's also for being disrespectful to two of our teachers."

"Wow. Your brother's a rebel." Brendon laughed lightly.

"Yeah…"

"Why are you looking down? Am I annoying you?" Brendon asked concerned.

"Hum… Oh, I'm fine." Simon said in a small voice looking up at Brendon.

"Well, okay. Hey, I gotta go. I see you tomorrow in geometry." Said Brendon as he walked down the hall.

"k, bye."

Simon turned around on the locker and banged his head on it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Simon murmured under his breath.

"Who's stupid and why are you hurting yourself?" Alvin asked from behind startling the taller chipmunk. Said chipmunk jumped back slightly surprised to see his brother right behind him.

"Never mind that, let's just go. I wanna get this over with." Simon mumbled while stuffing his hands in his jean pockets and walking towards the door.

Alvin quickly ran after his brother to catch up.

**_page brake_**

"We'll start with the jewelry, and then go to the shoes. Sound good?" Alvin asked as the two walked into the mall.

"Whatever floats your boat, Alvin." Simon replied dully.

The two walked up to the jewelry counter and looked through the necklaces. Alvin knew he wanted silver, so that ruled out gold. His eye landed on a silver necklace with a pink stone in the center. It was small, and not to flashy. He knew that Simon would find the item at least decent. It wasn't too over powering and it was small. Something Simon would appreciate. He knew that if anything, Simon did not want attention drawn to him that night.

"Hey, Simon, come check out this one." Alvin called over to his brother.

Simon walked over to where Alvin was standing observing the necklace he was pointing to.

'_Well, I guess it's not too bad. I'm just glad he didn't try to pick out some gaudy!' _Simon thought.

"It's pretty, I guess." Simon replied still looking down at it.

Alvin waved down a sales clerk.

"Hey, excuse me Miss!" Alvin called to a blond girl who was working at the store.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She asked in that I-have-to-be-nice-in-order-to-get-a-promotion-even-though-I-don't-want-to-be-here kind of voice.

"Can I see that silver necklace with the pink stone in it?" Alvin asked the lady.

"Sure sweetheart!" See took her keys out of her pocket looking for the one that would unlock the jewelry case. He put it in the lock and took out the necklace. She placed it in front of Alvin and Simon. "Is this the one that you wanted sweetheart?" She asked.

"Yes mama. Do you mind if my brother tries it on?" Alvin requested pointing over to Simon. Simon's eyes went wide his he felt a blush forming over on his cheeks. Was Alvin insane? What kind of a question was that? Hey, can my brother try on a necklace? Simon hid his face in his hands.

"Your brother?" The lady asked clearly confused.

"Yeah… it's um… for my girlfriend… Um they both… uh… have the same… neck size?" The statement ended up turning more into a question rather than a solid answer. The lady didn't seem to catch on though.

"Whatever makes you happy kid." She replied blandly. Alvin motioned for Simon to come near him. Simon reluctantly walked over to Alvin. Alvin undid the clasp of the necklace before putting it around Simon's neck.

"If anyone sees this, I am going to kill you." Simon seethed between his teeth.

"Relax! You worry too much." Alvin laughed. "A perfect fit!" Alvin pulled the mirror closer to Simon.

The necklace fell right above where the top of a woman's breast would line up. Simon looked at the necklace. He had to admit, it did look very pretty. He smiled slightly looking down at the necklace twirling it carefully with his fingers.

"Well, what do you think?" Alvin whispered putting his hands on Simon's shoulders.

_Unknown POV_

Who knew that Alvin Seville was gonna by jewelry for his brother? Not only was that extremely gay, but illegal for one to be in love with their brother. Now that was nasty. I thought I may be just seeing this out of context, but when I saw Alvin put his hands on Simon's shoulders and whisper in his ear, I knew what I was seeing. The Alvin Seville, quarterback of the football team, the most popular boy in school, had fallen head over heels for his brother. I guess I could expose his tomorrow at school. Or I could wait till the right moment to reveal this. Would that count as blackmail?

_Normal POV_

The two brothers walked off with the necklace safely in a case in the shopping bag.

"So what are you gonna do that thing after the prom?" Simon asked.

"I don't know. If I ever get back together with Brittany, I'll give it to her as an apology gift." Alvin said with a shrug.

**_page brake_**

"These shoes suck!" Alvin said throwing yet another shoe into the box. So far the two had been looking for 20 minutes and still no shoe the two could either agree on or it didn't fit.

"You know Alvin, maybe instead of trying to force me to where high heels which by the way you know I'll break my neck it I where them, why not try wearing flats?" Simon suggested for the 5th time.

"Okay, fine, we'll have it your way." Alvin said with a sigh of defeat.

After a few more minutes of looking the two decided on a pair of silver flats. Simple and easy to walk in. Off to _Victoria's Secret_. **(Fun fact! I did research on where to find a corset and all I found was Victoria's Secret! I'm such a nerd. I wanted this to be as realistic as possible even though this would never happen! Woot Woot!)**

**_page brake_**

"I'm still surprised that this place can't make you straight." Alvin said starting at a shirtless woman with only a push-up bra and lace panties. A lady walked by giving Alvin a discussed look. "What? Oh no mama, I didn't mean…"

"Smooth." Simon replied cockily.

"Shut up! But still, how are you not turned on by that?" Alvin said pointing to the model.

" I just don't like women like that, Alvin. Can we please not talk about something like this in public?" Simon whispered slightly embarrassed.

"Whatever. You're hopelessly gay if _she _can't turn you on." Alvin said walking away.

Simon rolled his eyes while following his brother to the check-out counter.

"Excuse me Miss, do you have corsets that'll potentially fit someone my brother's size?" Alvin said pointing to Simon. Once again, said chipmunk did a palm face. When is he gonna learn how to rephrase these questions?

"Um… this'll be interesting… does this girl have the same body type? A boyish figure?" She asked.

"Yes mama." Alvin said.

"Honey, could you please come over here for a second?" The lady asked Simon. She had a measuring tape in her hands. With a nervous gulp, Simon walked over to the lady.

"Let's see. You can't wear a large, you have no boobs, broad shoulders... ah yes, follow me." She motioned for the back of the store. "Here. It's wide at the top, and his barely any bust. I'm sure you'll friend can fit into this." She said holding the corset up.

Alvin studied it for a second looking at it, then back at Simon. "I'll take it!" Alvin replied. "Oh, and one more thing. Do you have pantie hose? It's for the same girl."

The lady pulled out the measuring tape. She measured Simon around the waist and around the leg. She then took the length of his leg before walking them over to the pantie hose.

"I think a large will do just fine." She said.

"Okay! We'll take it!"

**_page brake_**

"Never again! Never again shall you take me there. Never again shall you ask me why I'm not getting turned on by those women, and never again shall I have some lady touch me with that measuring tape near my waist and down there again!" Simon yelled at Alvin once they were in the car.

"Hey, do you think that you could have one more 'never again shall' in that phrase?" Alvin asked with a laugh.

"If you weren't driving this car, I would strangle you right now." Simon grumbled.

"Well, it's almost over Si. I just need the wig, and then we can go home. By the way, what time is it?"

"5:42. Why?"

"Okay, I'm a little behind, but I think we'll be home before dinner."

**_page brake_**

"So, do you want to be an auburn, red head, blond, brunette, or a black head?" Alvin snickered at the last one. "Black head. What a crappy hair color. A black head's the name of a pimple." Alvin laughed.

Simon rolled his eyes at Alvin's immaturity.

"I really don't care, just choose one already!" Simon said losing his penitence.

"Okay, you're gonna have auburn hair! Let's go"

**_page brake_**

**Wow! Okay, that was longer than I thought! So I hope you guys liked this. On and by the way…**

**It is 3-13-12 at 1:04 when this story was finished! Which, BTW is Tuesday, March 13, 2012! Woot, woot! Okay, I'm being creepy again. Whatever! I know the end of some of the places is missing, but you really don't wanna hear about check out do you?**

**Alvin paid for the necklace.**

**Wow! Pretty action packed right. You know, I could just write a whole story call the inner workings of my mind The Simon Seville edition. Oh my the tangents and rants I would go on. But, who would read that? :P So, I hope you liked this.**

**Review please! Thanks guys! (Oh, PS facebook mischief is on hold at the moment while I get some more funny ideas. It may be up soonish though.)**


End file.
